


Edited Out

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, DanAndPhilGAMES, Filming, Fluff, Gaming, Laughter, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil loves Dan, sometimes he just can't help himself.





	Edited Out

Dan and Phil were filming another Sims video. Currently, Dan was controlling the game while Phil made commentary and banter. 

At one particularly annoying (funny) comment, Dan took his hand off the mouse and tried his best to look mad. Instead, it just came off as adorably loving and eventually they both exploded with laughter. 

Whenever Phil watched Dan laugh, something overcame him. And it wasn’t urge or desire, it was just a rush of love. He loved this man. And, in this particular moment, the rush was so strong he couldn’t hold it in. “I love you.” 

Dan looked at Phil, then the camera, then Phil again. “You dumbass, now we have to edit this out.”

Phil shrugged playfully.

“Well, if there’s already editing to do… I love you, too.” Dan leaned over the arm of his chair towards Phil and laid a kiss on his lips. They sat with their foreheads pressed together, silently happy, for a few minutes. 

After placing one final peck on Phil’s cheek, Dan muttered, “Are we back?”

Phil nodded.

When Dan turned to the computer to continue the game, his eyes went wide. “DIL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

And Phil just sat back and grinned uncontrollably, for what else was a man to do?


End file.
